fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Azura vs Athena Rap battle (Multiverse of Bars)
DDWOwQjXYAA2nSc.jpg|'Azura' 66421e2aac5b87f09b941c97375191ca.jpg|'Athena' You say you're the Goddess of Wis'dom', but honestly the only thing people think about you is damn, she really '''is dumb'. You were being bested by a mortal, oh look she's sweat'y', i think she's gunna retaliate, oh yep she's pett'y'. Once upon a time there was a goddess named Athena, thought she was intellig'ent', tried to play chess with me, got owned, bitch this isn't your elem'ent'. The Goddess of War tried to beat me in my elem'ent', got fucked up and thought, that wasn't intellig'ent'. You thought you were an overdevelopm'ent'? You're looking more like an underdevelopm'ent'. What reason do you even have to step up to a goddess of my calib'er'? You'll get split in two, like Excalib'ur'. Born in armor? bitch i was born naked. You can't even pierce my sk'in', meanwhile it takes but one hit from me to dent your armor in. This bowling ball is rolling in, your the equivalent of a bowling p'in'. I'm wondering when this goddess is going to give in, because trying to fight with me is considered a s'in'. The entire thing is a game honey, but if i'm being honest, i never even considered you a play'er'. Oh damn i slayed h'er', she should have got on her knees and gave me a pray'er'. You're nothing but an NP'C', so please don't ever try m'e'. '' I just might sprout my wings when you look '''out', you're really jealous because you're with'out'(Wings), you challenged me because you want cl'out', when i look at you i see a plant that really can't spr'out'. '' Athena: I like the pigtails honey, what the fuck are you supposed to be? A bunn'y'? Yea Azura i went for you, this isn't funn'y'. Liquid will be dripping down your face, the color of your daughters hair, i call it blood'y'. Azura you're dirty, I might pull your pigta'ils', drag you across the road and leave mud tra'ils'. Yea i was born, clad in arm'or', when people look at me they think there's nothing that can harm h'er', the only thing on your mind is how can i disarm h'er'. Bitch your name is not Arth'ur', you can't pick up Excalib'u'''r and even if you did you can't hit your mark'er'. This goddess really thinks she's supr'eme', got killed by her other half, how does that feel on the self-est'eem'? Why are you getting so host'ile'? Oh did that hit a nerve? Now she looks a little doc'ile'. Why would i care about your wings? I don't need wings to fl'y'. That's why my home is in the sk'y'. '''Azura:' Your home is the sky? You mean the one right under m'ine''' Along with your entire bloodl'ine'? I'll reel you up, with my fishing l'ine'. You can't catch a goddess like me, i'm already at the finish l'ine'. Grab my hair and they'll shoot out and prick like a porcup'ine', after that you're gunna need a redes'ign'. Athena when are you gunna draw the l'ine'? When you get fucked up enough and look like frankenst'ein'? '' Athena: ... I have nothing Hera: Yikes. '''Michael:' That's my goddess! '''Lucifer:' Hahaha you got taken out without mother changing her rhyme scheme. '''Remia:' ''God i want you to roast me like that. Literally. I remember the last time you dominated me Category:Blog posts